


夜静春山空

by nomoreme



Category: RPS
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomoreme/pseuds/nomoreme





	夜静春山空

（本文选自靳东、王凯合著回忆录《往事以往》，2050年第二版）

 

我知道他一直像怀念家乡一样，怀念着他的九十年代。

 

答应陪他去青海，是二零零四年的初春。那时九十年代已经头也不回地过去，就像一阵带走沙尘的风。时间是漩涡，我们是漩涡里的叶子。他像怀念家乡一样怀念它，但不同的是，家乡在城墙外，而时间在身后，城墙外面是另一座城，时间之外一无所有。  
回忆青海那段日子，对我来说不是难事。  
我总记得一些微不足道的细节，例如我放到登山包里的那双新鞋。满大街都是回力鞋的时代已经快要过去，于是他送了我一双耐克。如果我的记忆没有出差错，那么在那时，我二十一岁，仍然时不时地在长高，裤子短了，在鞋与裤腿之间露出一段脚踝。  
那时，我们与现在被称作背包客的那些人并无什么不同，先坐火车，然后租一辆二手摩托，想去哪里就都可以去，那是一种无处安放的自由——当天地太大，自由便也失去意义。但他喜欢那种感觉，他说那令他想到那些已经一去不回的日子，有毒的欢愉与致命的自由。我比他小五岁，不多不少，对于他说的一些事情，在心领神会与一窍不通之间。这样的微妙距离，让我与他都觉得彼此迷人。  
如果严格来说，我们那时并没确认关系，或者说我们确认关系根本不是零几年的事，是在后来一次偶然相遇之后，不过那都是后话了。非要说当时我们的关系，其实也是微妙，朋友、兄弟、知己、情人，都没错，但也都不准确。他那时有过一个非常有趣的比喻，说我们对彼此而言，就好像寻呼机对面的接线员（但是当时寻呼机也渐渐没有了）——我不知道你是谁，但我把想说的话都说给你，没有你，就是不行。  
于是在二零零四年的春天，我把我自己裹在一件军绿色的棉服里，坐在他的摩托车后座上。他一脚油门踏上去，轰隆一声，寒风就从领口里灌进来。  
那一刻，到现在已经有四十年了吧，真的是快。

我没法像在北京时那样，坐在他的摩托上，前胸贴着他后背。因为他背着硕大的一个背包，布面挺粗糙，但我挺喜欢把下巴搁在那上面，那儿有气味。我说不清是什么气味，但那着实令我动心。风太急太大，再加上我们带着头盔，因此他说的话不那么容易听清。  
他说：“春天快到了。”  
那时他正疾驰在一条省道上，四周是连绵的灰色群山，快要日落了，太阳使群山之巅发出金边一样的光。说实话，我实在感受不到春天，一丝一毫都没有。北国的春过于迟缓。他能理解这个。  
我在南方长大，那里的春天称得上是排山倒海、声势浩大，一山的花开了，一江的水满了，一霎雷声震天，一霎又连绵春雨，满城的飞絮沾了雨，就贴在地面上，整条马路绒白一片。  
二十多年来，我习惯了那种春天，就难以接受北方。不过他说没关系，你可以先从接受我开始——确实如此，并且他说的北方，也包括北京这座城。  
因为那时，我是先爱上他，再爱上北京的。

我问他：“为什么春天快到了？”  
他笑了笑，声音从摩托车头盔里传出来，有点失真。他说：“那边的山变得寂寞了。”

北方春天的到来，是相对而言的。这是我后来才明白的道理。  
在隆冬，花草树木、山川湖海，一切事物都庄重，都静默，在那时孤独本身也就不复存在。而如今春天到了，平原上没有一株草，但山变得寂寞了。  
我抱着他的肩。如果他的手没有握住车把，此时应该也会握住我的手。我知道这样的远行，这种经历，对我而言可能一生就这一次。那时我二十一岁，浑身的血胡乱奔涌，哪怕摸着一块死气沉沉的石头，指肚都在砰砰跳动。况且我还在长高。但三十一岁呢，四十一岁呢，估计就不会了吧。  
太阳慢慢沉下去，他问我：“饿不饿？我们在前面扎营？”  
他说“扎营”，我总想到冷兵器时代的某些军事术语，行军途中暂时安营扎寨，朔气传金柝，寒光照铁衣。但我们的“营地”只不过是个帐篷而已，绑在摩托车后面，他生起一堆火，披着冲锋衣，在帐篷前煮汤。  
那天晚上喝了汤，入睡前，躲在帐篷里，他给我读他很喜欢的那本书。我躺在他膝上，帐篷顶上悬了一盏灯，蒙蒙地亮。  
寂寞在生长。他读道。  
它的生长是痛苦的，像是男孩的发育，是悲哀的，像是春的开始。

起初，我不知道要不要在我们的回忆录里写这些隐秘之事，我第一次写下它们，那种感觉就好像几十年前我洗过澡，站在洗手台前，擦掉镜子前的水雾，年轻的身体立刻清晰地显露在眼前——有些羞耻，是的——但是在肉体和灵魂上悬着一把时间的利刃，它不会手下留情，如果我不写，那才是真的让记忆都无所归依。  
所以我把它们都告诉你们。  
他读完那一句，就扯开我的睡袋，钻进去，拢住我有点发冷的手。我用鼻尖蹭蹭他的脸颊，有一点扎，又蹭蹭他的鬓角。他笑，他说：“怎么像个小鼹鼠似的？”说罢用他的双腿缠住我的，两人像藤蔓一样，你缠着我，我缠着你，一起苏醒和蔓延起来。  
他忽然蜷起身子，缩进睡袋里。夜很静，我惊心动魄地听见他嘴里的水声。我也惊讶于我自己的贪婪，我这样想，也就这样告诉他了，我说：“白天在路上的时候，我想着夜里要和你在这里做爱。”  
他放开我，他说：“真的，我也一样。”  
那天做着做着，我突然明白过来他读的那句话。在途中，没法像在他的家里那样准备充分。他吻着我，我把帐篷的开窗扯开，星辰就都洒落下来，那一瞬间他来了，强烈的疼痛和我眼中的星空让我突然哭泣不住。  
大约也是因为被这气氛感染，他并不打算停下。他把我按住，抬头撞到帐顶的灯，我俩的身影就映在帐篷上，四面八方，躁动不安地摇晃。  
就像一场凌乱、疼痛、又贪婪的情事，二零零四年的春天在寂寥无人的荒原里来临，没有翠绿的衣裳，只有漫天黄沙。但你当然不能说它毫无生机，因为在风里翻涌的沙丘，像是滚动的江流，也像蠕动的子宫。

 

在那次旅途中，我们的摩托车在无人区里熄了火。  
不管他怎么摆弄，这辆二手摩托像是死了似的，油箱半满，但车一动不动。那时太阳偏西，气温渐渐低下来，我站在戈壁滩上，裹紧棉服，觉得特别冷。  
这个地方叫“鬼城”，因为风化岩发出的声音像是魔鬼的嘶吼。我在越来越暗的天色底下冻得发抖，终于忍不住对他发了脾气。我说他太倔，固执己见，一意孤行。因为当初骑一辆机车去青海，这是他一个人的主意。我知道那段日子，在北京，他的日子过得苦闷，我也一样苦，因此我才答应陪他远行。我原本以为那是一种冲向自由，冲向天高地阔的壮举，但却只不过是从一种苦闷，冲往另一种苦闷，是一种不怎么明智的逃避。  
我对他发火，其实也是对自己恨铁不成钢。那时不知道怎么，在长久的流离里，我忽然对我活过的二十余年感到厌倦，走过的路没留下什么，前面的路也不知道有什么，空空如也，毫无意义，就像我所站立的这片荒野。我想那时，他也是如此作想，他骑着摩托壮烈奔徙，也奔不回九十年代的星空，而回到北京去，前路几何，他也一无所知。  
我对他吼：“你看看你干的好事！我们走也没法走，回也回不去！死在这里吧！”  
他也吼回来：“你他妈吼什么！我有办法吗！”  
魔鬼城的呼啸在我耳边响起来，这让两个人的大声争吵都微不足道。太阳完全隐没了，四野无人，风从每一个角落朝我吹。寒冷把我争吵的力气给耗光，我叹了口气，我说：“随便你吧。”然后把手揣在口袋里，一个人往前走。  
我走的不快，他也没来追我。  
走着走着，我把口袋里的烟掏出来一根，才发现打火机在他那里。想到这个我回过头，看了他一眼。原来我已经走出了好几百米。然后我捏着那根烟，心想不抽这一口也没什么大不了，就又往前走。  
但他开始朝我跑过来。  
我本来就没打算挣扎，所以他从身后抱住我的时候，我就停下来了。他吻我脸颊，吻我头顶的发旋，他说你别着急，我们等等好吗，等天亮好吗。  
“那天亮之前我们做什么呢？”我问他。  
他仍旧细细密密地吻我，他说：“我们在这里听听风。”

我们把帐篷搭起来，在魔鬼城里扎营。我有点累了，因此就躺在他怀里，跟他有一句没一句地闲谈。他告诉我他梦里的家。  
那是什么样的？  
应该有个小院子，前院种点花，后院种点菜。  
就这样？  
对啊，还能怎么样？  
那，你想在这个家里做什么？  
嗯……数星星吧。  
我笑出来，把脸埋到他颈窝里，我说你去帐篷外面数吧，全是星星，给你数个够。于是他也笑，把我抱紧，拍拍我的肩头，像是准备睡了。  
跌入睡眠之前我像是突然想起来似的，又问他——

对了，你那个家在哪里？  
离这很远，不过、不过总能找到。

第二天早晨，太阳一照，不知怎的，那辆二手摩托车突然活了过来。似乎是什么零件在寒夜里被冻得迟钝，等暖和了也就恢复如初。  
我跨到他的后座上，在荒漠里流浪的第七天上午，我们打算启程回家。

时隔四十年我仍能记得这段旅行所有的细节，包括他的背包，摩托车的响声，寂静的灰色山峦，以及山上流淌的、充满欲望的春风。那次旅行之后，我印象中碧绿无垠的“春山”被另一种形象代替，那是一座座寂寞的荒山，寸草不生，但在无边的寂寞里，正滋生着势不可当的北国之春，在静谧的夜里覆盖每一片沙丘。  
每一种寂静，都是生长。每一种桎梏，都是自由。  
如果我必要抛却一切奔向某处，也并非逃避或者逃离。在那次旅途过后，我忽然笃定地相信，我总能在无边的单调和晦暗里，抓住一缕刚苏醒的春风，那就是我继续行走的意义。

 

后来他暂时离开我。

从青海回来，几年之后，我偶然翻过他留在我住处的书。那时我的生活亦在同样彷徨之中，并且，我没期望过今后再次遇见他。但或者是个偶然，他的书却留下了，是在青海荒原上的夜晚，我枕在他膝上，他给我读过的那本书。  
我没想到里面还有这样一句。它说：好好忍耐，不要沮丧。  
如果春天要来，大地会使他一点一点地完成。

 

附：  
（以下是靳东先生在原稿件上的批注）

四十年后，他坐在我们家中的书房里，写下这些文字，才发觉这个房子像极了当年我梦想中的家。  
它在很远的地方，但终归，我们还是到了。

 

fin.


End file.
